


head and heart

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [15]
Category: Doom (2005), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: The Grimm twins meet Alice, Carlos and the Redfields while monster hunting.





	head and heart

Alice stopped short, flashing her empty hand to the side to halt Carlos and the Redfields. The pair of hunters at the other end of the hall regarded them evenly. Silently they lowered their weapons and began to approach. Alice lowered her own gun, knowing that she had the reflexes to eliminate these two if they were a threat.

“John Grimm,” the man growled by way of introduction. “My sister, Sam.”

“Alice,” Alice said simply in response. “Carlos, Chris and Claire,” she indicated her team. “You’re hunting as well. You shouldn’t. You’ll just be infected, and then I’ll have to kill you too.” A soft chuckle arose from Sam.

“We’re infected, but we’re immune,” Sam offered darkly.

“No, you’re not infected,” Alice argued. “I can smell when someone’s contracted the T-virus, believe me. I’m the only person that’s been able to transform it into a non-mutagenic form.” The Grimm siblings traded a speaking look.

“I don’t know shit about T-virus,” John said roughly. “We’re hunting C24 mutants. And we’re the only ones who have been able to metabolize it into a non-mutagentic form. I think we need to trade info.” Alice nodded slowly. She had never heard of this C24. But if it was anything like T-virus, she would need help to counteract it. She wondered idly if her immunity to the T-virus would make her similarly immune to the negative effects of C24.

Alice motioned the pair closer, and they approached at a ground eating lope. John is tall and broad and dark, a near perfect physical specimen. He reeks of something dark and dangerous, and his bare arms are black with blood to the shoulder. His sister is blonde but just as dark eyed, lithe but just as dangerous. She isn’t blooded, but Alice has a feeling that has nothing to do with her ability to kill. They seem normal. Dangerous, but normal.

“You feel like uninfected to me,” Alice admitted.

“And you smell like uninfected to us,” Sam cut back. “T-virus, you said it’s mutagenic. Talk to me.” Alice told what she knew in short, clipped sentences, how in her the T-virus made her nearly indestructible, how it gave her uncanny senses, and she thought maybe there was more, but it wasn’t clear to her yet. Sam glanced at her brother as she listened, their prodigious intellects cataloguing and analyzing in tandem.

“Not the same,” John decided. “Similar, very similar in the effects, and possibly based off knowledge of what C24 does. But different.” Sam nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> reformatted from a chapter in a multifandom fic to standalone. If you commented on the previous fic, thank you, I appreciate it even though the comments have been deleted.


End file.
